


𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 - Wattpad

by Kaalakaua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Puzzleshipping, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalakaua/pseuds/Kaalakaua
Relationships: Atem/Heba, Yami/Yugi, YamiYugi/YugiMutou, Yugi/Yami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 197040592,  
partid: 770858819,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/stories/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://my.w.tt/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)
    * [One Small Step](https://my.w.tt/featured/832123718)
    * [It's Sagittarius Season, baby!](https://my.w.tt/featured/838480239)
    * [Winter Wonders](https://my.w.tt/featured/841993706)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2F770858819%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-736594640371315211%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DFbrHaAZgzFitaVS%252BuBZqQZ2sxfAwl5hdxCcZdsvBtI3vWrLWWX2N7EIKIFwOozRAuAElnrLrl47o8gDgQ7ZaM6J%252FuXau8JGuW8EouPwFuNB8Ul7G6VWigBKeGFKtuoJU%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3DKaalakaua)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2F770858819%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-736594640371315211%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DFbrHaAZgzFitaVS%252BuBZqQZ2sxfAwl5hdxCcZdsvBtI3vWrLWWX2N7EIKIFwOozRAuAElnrLrl47o8gDgQ7ZaM6J%252FuXau8JGuW8EouPwFuNB8Ul7G6VWigBKeGFKtuoJU%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3DKaalakaua)   


  
  
  
  


#  𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 

by Kaalakaua   
  
  


######  [𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫](https://my.w.tt/story/197040592-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB)

Table of contents   


  * [ 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭  ](https://my.w.tt/783008618-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%9D-%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1  ](https://my.w.tt/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2  ](https://my.w.tt/771281302-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-2)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 3  ](https://my.w.tt/771890228-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://my.w.tt/771899145-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://my.w.tt/773121115-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://my.w.tt/773137978-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://my.w.tt/773168837-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://my.w.tt/774615798-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://my.w.tt/775476392-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://my.w.tt/775812080-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://my.w.tt/775827440-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://my.w.tt/776943964-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://my.w.tt/780891234-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://my.w.tt/781014721-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://my.w.tt/781070752-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://my.w.tt/781609947-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://my.w.tt/781618386-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://my.w.tt/781683894-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-18)
  * [ Chapter 19  ](https://my.w.tt/782138303-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-19)
  * [ Chapter 20  ](https://my.w.tt/782152066-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-20)
  * [ Chapter 21  ](https://my.w.tt/782162274-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-21)
  * [ Chapter 22  ](https://my.w.tt/783145814-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-22)
  * [ Chapter 23  ](https://my.w.tt/785735282-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-23)
  * [ Chapter 24  ](https://my.w.tt/785752790-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-24)
  * [ Chapter 25  ](https://my.w.tt/786516685-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-25)
  * [ Chapter 26  ](https://my.w.tt/790731551-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-26)
  * [ Chapter 27  ](https://my.w.tt/790741564-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-27)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 28  ](https://my.w.tt/792535870-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-28)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 29  ](https://my.w.tt/797643349-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-29)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 30  ](https://my.w.tt/799092207-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-30)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 31  ](https://my.w.tt/804419040-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-31)
  * [ 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 32  ](https://my.w.tt/806036911-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-32)
  * [ Chapter 33  ](https://my.w.tt/812751173-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-33)
  * [ Chapter 34  ](https://my.w.tt/814456223-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-34)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### 𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫

[Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

Mutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka "Sekushīna itsudatsu") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be bel...

[~~#~~ **atemu**](https://my.w.tt/stories/atemu) [~~#~~ **blindshipping**](https://my.w.tt/stories/blindshipping) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **mutouyugi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/mutouyugi) [~~#~~ **newadult**](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult) [~~#~~ **puzzleshipping**](https://my.w.tt/stories/puzzleshipping) [~~#~~ **sex-slave**](https://my.w.tt/stories/sex-slave) [~~#~~ **yamixyugi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yamixyugi) [~~#~~ **yamiyugi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yamiyugi) [~~#~~ **ygo**](https://my.w.tt/stories/ygo) [~~#~~ **yu-gi-oh**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yu-gi-oh) [~~#~~ **yugi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yugi) [~~#~~ **yugimutou**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yugimutou) [~~#~~ **yugioh**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yugioh) [~~#~~ **yugiohfanfic**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yugiohfanfic) [~~#~~ **yugixyami**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yugixyami)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 

  
  
513  
  
  
15  
  
  
  
12  
  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/Kaalakaua)  
by [Kaalakaua](https://my.w.tt/user/Kaalakaua)  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/Kaalakaua)   


  
[ by **Kaalakaua** ](https://my.w.tt/user/Kaalakaua)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D197040592&caption=%3Cb%3E%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AMutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or+woman+he+comes+into+contact+with.+He+loves+playing+with+people%27s+emotions%2C+and+loves+having+people+who+he+can+%22do+things+too%22.+When+he+runs+into+Yuugi%2C+however+he+finds+he+wants+him+and+only+him.+Stunned+by+how+much+he%27s+into+him.+Although%2C+Yuugi+doesn%27t+feel+the+same+about+Yaami.+Nevertheless%2C+once+he%27s+around+Yaami+more+often%2C+he+realizes+that+he+likes+being+Yaami%27s+%22toy%22.+Or%2C+so+he+thought...%0A------------------------------------------------%0A%2A+Puzzleshipping+%0A%2A+Blindshipping+%0A%2ASexual+Content+%0A%2A+Lemon+%26+Smut+%0A%2ARated+R+%0A%2ARape%0A%2ASuicidal+Thoughts%0A%2AYu-Gi-Oh+Fan+Fictional%0A------------------------------------------------&tags=atemu%2Cblindshipping%2Cfanfic%2Cmutouyugi%2Cnewadult%2Cpuzzleshipping%2Csex-slave%2Cyamixyugi%2Cyamiyugi%2Cygo%2Cyu-gi-oh%2Cyugi%2Cyugimutou%2Cyugioh%2Cyugiohfanfic%2Cyugixyami%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/197040592)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201&body=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D197040592&caption=%3Cb%3E%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AMutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or+woman+he+comes+into+contact+with.+He+loves+playing+with+people%27s+emotions%2C+and+loves+having+people+who+he+can+%22do+things+too%22.+When+he+runs+into+Yuugi%2C+however+he+finds+he+wants+him+and+only+him.+Stunned+by+how+much+he%27s+into+him.+Although%2C+Yuugi+doesn%27t+feel+the+same+about+Yaami.+Nevertheless%2C+once+he%27s+around+Yaami+more+often%2C+he+realizes+that+he+likes+being+Yaami%27s+%22toy%22.+Or%2C+so+he+thought...%0A------------------------------------------------%0A%2A+Puzzleshipping+%0A%2A+Blindshipping+%0A%2ASexual+Content+%0A%2A+Lemon+%26+Smut+%0A%2ARated+R+%0A%2ARape%0A%2ASuicidal+Thoughts%0A%2AYu-Gi-Oh+Fan+Fictional%0A------------------------------------------------&tags=atemu%2Cblindshipping%2Cfanfic%2Cmutouyugi%2Cnewadult%2Cpuzzleshipping%2Csex-slave%2Cyamixyugi%2Cyamiyugi%2Cygo%2Cyu-gi-oh%2Cyugi%2Cyugimutou%2Cyugioh%2Cyugiohfanfic%2Cyugixyami%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/197040592)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201&body=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1)


    
    
    Raining down on a endlessly tired shift, Mutou Yuugi is behind the counter as he was cleaning off the tables customer's was on. 
    
    
                              
    
    He was tired, and slowly exhaling from the exhausting day. He glanced up looking at the television that was up in the corner of the wall. 
    
    
                              
    
    He saw that it was sports, he wasn't really into sports, so therefore what was going on wasn't very entertaining to him. 
    
    
                              
    
    He sighed, as his apron was shorter than most of the workers, he'd assumed it was because he wasn't very tall either. 
    
    
                              
    
    He didn't have a lot of muscles, his tender skin and softness of his lips, his eyes being bold and soft with kindness.
    
    
                              
    
     He had purple orbs that shimmers in spotlights, and hair that was spiked but smooth when you touched it. 
    
    
                              
    
    He had pouty lips, and smooth hairless skin as well, yet he had no outer area that was really outgoing. 
    
    
                              
    
    The other men whom had order drinks, continued to watch the sports that was on the television, as they sipped their drinks pressed against their lips. 
    
    
                              
    
    Chuckling and some of them getting angry at the pass the red socks was giving to the others. 
    
    
                              
    
    Yuugi never understood why men was so absorb into sports when reality it was nothing but a big conundrum. 
    
    
                              
    
    His bold eyes had turned to the door when someone else walked in and had on a drench coat along with a top hat, as they seemed to be covered with rain.
    
    
                              
    
    Yuugi noticed this, and realized he'd have to walk home in the rain now. ' _Great..'_ he told himself sarcastically as he got annoyed by the weather.
    
    
                              
    
    He hated rain, and didn't like the fact that it was raining right now, especially when he told himself he'd had plans. 
    
    
                              
    
    He wanted to go out to the store and grab a few things for his apartment, because he had recently moved in away from his parents. He was finally on his own, and that was all the more worrisome.
    
    
                              
    
    He was only 20, and usually some left at 16 or even 18 but Yuugi had a rough childhood, and even then it was hard getting out on his own. 
    
    
                              
    
    When he finally had done so, he was proud and gratefully for the owner of the lakeside apartments to lend a helping hand. He had changed his mind about Yuugi unable to move in once he had spoken with him. 
    
    
                              
    
    Yuugi thought it was really sweet and generous of him to do so, for most Yuugi was extremely different and in a way the most sexiest, lovable guy you'll ever meet. 
    
    
                              
    
    The reason for this Yuugi never knew, was it because he talked so sweetly, and had manners. 
    
    
                              
    
    Could it be that he never argued back, normally went with others plans and just nodded in agreements? 
    
    
                              
    
    Perhaps, it could be because his body looked so much like a women's, with his lips and skin being soft and his apple shaped booty. 
    
    
                              
    
    The cases, was too many of them, and Yuugi never knew and didn't wish to assume. He had to take a guess and went with his personality. 
    
    
                              
    
    He could've been extremely wrong however, but no one seemed to tell him the reason anyhow. He whether not think or dwell on it, as the man came to the counter. 
    
    
                              
    
    "The usually" he told Yuugi. 
    
    
                              
    
    Yuugi nodded and smiled softly, his complexion was matching perfectly. His eyes dazzling with each blink, and eye lashes long and elegant. 
    
    
                              
    
    The man smirked at Yuugi in a more sexually way than most man, as he bit his bottom lip gently. Yuugi walked over to grab a glass for him, and then asked what kind of drink he wanted.

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1/page/2)   


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/771281302-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-2)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D197040592&caption=%3Cb%3E%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AMutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or+woman+he+comes+into+contact+with.+He+loves+playing+with+people%27s+emotions%2C+and+loves+having+people+who+he+can+%22do+things+too%22.+When+he+runs+into+Yuugi%2C+however+he+finds+he+wants+him+and+only+him.+Stunned+by+how+much+he%27s+into+him.+Although%2C+Yuugi+doesn%27t+feel+the+same+about+Yaami.+Nevertheless%2C+once+he%27s+around+Yaami+more+often%2C+he+realizes+that+he+likes+being+Yaami%27s+%22toy%22.+Or%2C+so+he+thought...%0A------------------------------------------------%0A%2A+Puzzleshipping+%0A%2A+Blindshipping+%0A%2ASexual+Content+%0A%2A+Lemon+%26+Smut+%0A%2ARated+R+%0A%2ARape%0A%2ASuicidal+Thoughts%0A%2AYu-Gi-Oh+Fan+Fictional%0A------------------------------------------------&tags=atemu%2Cblindshipping%2Cfanfic%2Cmutouyugi%2Cnewadult%2Cpuzzleshipping%2Csex-slave%2Cyamixyugi%2Cyamiyugi%2Cygo%2Cyu-gi-oh%2Cyugi%2Cyugimutou%2Cyugioh%2Cyugiohfanfic%2Cyugixyami%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/197040592)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201&body=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.770858819.metadata":{"data":{"id":770858819,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-11-11T22:56:24Z","length":12971,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/770858819/images/15c29b24a4d2e230129111339926.jpg","commentCount":12,"voteCount":15,"readCount":513,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2595,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-197040592-770858819-2ed3052d5?subject=gid&expiry=1576856353000&mac=QIqZyKjMhuTesjul6qRcjrNk%2FuJnGYXeJRwl2ob0DdA%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/770858819/token"},"group":{"id":"197040592","title":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Kaalakaua.128.486154.jpg","username":"Kaalakaua","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Mutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka \"Sekushīna itsudatsu\") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be believed. Whom is attractive and can pull any guy or woman he comes into contact with. He loves playing with people's emotions, and loves having people who he can \"do things too\". When he runs into Yuugi, however he finds he wants him and only him. Stunned by how much he's into him. Although, Yuugi doesn't feel the same about Yaami. Nevertheless, once he's around Yaami more often, he realizes that he likes being Yaami's \"toy\". Or, so he thought...\n\n------------------------------------------------\n\n* Puzzleshipping \n* Blindshipping \n*Sexual Content \n* Lemon & Smut \n*Rated R \n*Rape\n*Suicidal Thoughts\n*Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fictional\n\n------------------------------------------------","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-10T21:40:49Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["atemu","blindshipping","fanfic","mutouyugi","newadult","puzzleshipping","sex-slave","yamixyugi","yamiyugi","ygo","yu-gi-oh","yugi","yugimutou","yugioh","yugiohfanfic","yugixyami"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/197040592-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB","parts":[{"id":783008618,"title":"𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/783008618-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%9D-%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":770858819,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":771281302,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771281302-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771890228,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771890228-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771899145,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771899145-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773121115,"title":"Chapter 5 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773121115-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773137978,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773137978-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":773168837,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/773168837-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":774615798,"title":"Chapter 8 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/774615798-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775476392,"title":"Chapter 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775476392-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775812080,"title":"Chapter 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775812080-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775827440,"title":"Chapter 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775827440-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":776943964,"title":"Chapter 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/776943964-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":780891234,"title":"Chapter 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/780891234-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":781014721,"title":"Chapter 14 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/781014721-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":781070752,"title":"Chapter 15 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/781070752-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":781609947,"title":"Chapter 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/781609947-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":781618386,"title":"Chapter 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/781618386-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":781683894,"title":"Chapter 18 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/781683894-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":782138303,"title":"Chapter 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/782138303-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":782152066,"title":"Chapter 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/782152066-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":782162274,"title":"Chapter 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/782162274-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":783145814,"title":"Chapter 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/783145814-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":785735282,"title":"Chapter 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/785735282-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":785752790,"title":"Chapter 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/785752790-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":786516685,"title":"Chapter 25 ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/786516685-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":790731551,"title":"Chapter 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/790731551-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":790741564,"title":"Chapter 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/790741564-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":792535870,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/792535870-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":797643349,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/797643349-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":799092207,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/799092207-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":804419040,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/804419040-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":806036911,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/806036911-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":812751173,"title":"Chapter 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/812751173-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":814456223,"title":"Chapter 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/814456223-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-chapter-34","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1","description":"Read 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 from the story 𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 by Kaalakaua (𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢) with 513 reads. yamixyugi, blindshipping, atemu. Raining down on a endlessly tired shift, Mutou Yuugi is behind the counter as he was cleaning off the tables customer's was on. He was tired, and slowly exhaling from the exhausting day. He glanced up looking at the television that was up in the corner of the wall. ","keywords":"atemu,blindshipping,fanfic,mutouyugi,newadult,puzzleshipping,sex-slave,yamixyugi,yamiyugi,ygo,yu-gi-oh,yugi,yugimutou,yugioh,yugiohfanfic,yugixyami,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=197040592&v=649000","title":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/197040592/part/770858819","android":"wattpad://story/197040592/part/770858819"},"story":{"votes":15,"author":"𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"atemu"},{"name":"blindshipping"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"mutouyugi"},{"name":"newadult"},{"name":"puzzleshipping"},{"name":"sex-slave"},{"name":"yamixyugi"},{"name":"yamiyugi"},{"name":"ygo"},{"name":"yu-gi-oh"},{"name":"yugi"},{"name":"yugimutou"},{"name":"yugioh"},{"name":"yugiohfanfic"},{"name":"yugixyami"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Kaalakaua\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Kaalakaua\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"𝐃𝐨𝐮𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Kaalakaua\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-11-11T22:56:24Z\",\"description\":\"Mutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka \\\\\"Sekushīna itsudatsu\\\\\") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be believed. Whom is attractive and can pull any guy or woman he comes into contact with. He loves playing with people's emotions, and loves having people who he can \\\\\"do things too\\\\\". When he runs into Yuugi, however he finds he wants him and only him. Stunned by how much he's into him. Although, Yuugi doesn't feel the same about Yaami. Nevertheless, once he's around Yaami more often, he realizes that he likes being Yaami's \\\\\"toy\\\\\". Or, so he thought...\\\n\\\n------------------------------------------------\\\n\\\n* Puzzleshipping \\\n* Blindshipping \\\n*Sexual Content \\\n* Lemon & Smut \\\n*Rated R \\\n*Rape\\\n*Suicidal Thoughts\\\n*Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fictional\\\n\\\n------------------------------------------------\",\"commentCount\":12,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫. Mutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka \\\\\"Sekushīna itsudatsu\\\\\") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be believed. Whom is attractive and can pull any guy or woman he comes into contact with. He loves playing with people's emotions, and loves having people who he can \\\\\"do things too\\\\\". When he runs into Yuugi, however he finds he wants him and only him. Stunned by how much he's into him. Although, Yuugi doesn't feel the same about Yaami. Nevertheless, once he's around Yaami more often, he realizes that he likes being Yaami's \\\\\"toy\\\\\". Or, so he thought...\\\n\\\n------------------------------------------------\\\n\\\n* Puzzleshipping \\\n* Blindshipping \\\n*Sexual Content \\\n* Lemon & Smut \\\n*Rated R \\\n*Rape\\\n*Suicidal Thoughts\\\n*Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fictional\\\n\\\n------------------------------------------------\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":513,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg\",\"name\":\"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg\",\"name\":\"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/197040592-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/197040592-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-736594640371315211%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DFbrHaAZgzFitaVS%252BuBZqQZ2sxfAwl5hdxCcZdsvBtI3vWrLWWX2N7EIKIFwOozRAuAElnrLrl47o8gDgQ7ZaM6J%252FuXau8JGuW8EouPwFuNB8Ul7G6VWigBKeGFKtuoJU%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3DKaalakaua","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":771281302,"title":"𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771281302-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-2","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/770858819","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg","description":"Mutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka \"Sekushīna itsudatsu\") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be believed. Whom is attractive and can pull any guy or woman he comes into contact with. He loves playing with people's emotions, and loves having people who he can \"do things too\". When he runs into Yuugi, however he finds he wants him and only him. Stunned by how much he's into him. Although, Yuugi doesn't feel the same about Yaami. Nevertheless, once he's around Yaami more often, he realizes that he likes being Yaami's \"toy\". Or, so he thought...\n\n------------------------------------------------\n\n* Puzzleshipping \n* Blindshipping \n*Sexual Content \n* Lemon & Smut \n*Rated R \n*Rape\n*Suicidal Thoughts\n*Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fictional\n\n------------------------------------------------","title":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/770858819/images/15c29b24a4d2e230129111339926.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Mutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nMutou Yuugi lives alone, and in his mind he might just die alone. He feels he has no purpose in life, and thus this makes him very insecure about himself. Yaami Sennen (aka \"Sekushīna itsudatsu\") however, is a simple man, or so it is said to be believed. Whom is attractive and can pull any guy or woman he comes into contact with. He loves playing with people's emotions, and loves having people who he can \"do things too\". When he runs into Yuugi, however he finds he wants him and only him. Stunned by how much he's into him. Although, Yuugi doesn't feel the same about Yaami. Nevertheless, once he's around Yaami more often, he realizes that he likes being Yaami's \"toy\". Or, so he thought...\n------------------------------------------------\n* Puzzleshipping \n* Blindshipping \n*Sexual Content \n* Lemon & Smut \n*Rated R \n*Rape\n*Suicidal Thoughts\n*Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fictional\n------------------------------------------------","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F197040592-256-k126449.jpg&caption=%s&tags=atemu%2Cblindshipping%2Cfanfic%2Cmutouyugi%2Cnewadult%2Cpuzzleshipping%2Csex-slave%2Cyamixyugi%2Cyamiyugi%2Cygo%2Cyu-gi-oh%2Cyugi%2Cyugimutou%2Cyugioh%2Cyugiohfanfic%2Cyugixyami%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/770858819-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1-%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB-1","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D197040592&caption=%3Cb%3E%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1+%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+-+%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AMutou+Yuugi+lives+alone%2C+and+in+his+mind+he+might+just+die+alone.+He+feels+he+has+no+purpose+in+life%2C+and+thus+this+makes+him+very+insecure+about+himself.+Yaami+Sennen+%28aka+%22Sekush%C4%ABna+itsudatsu%22%29++however%2C+is+a+simple+man%2C+or+so+it+is+said+to+be+believed.+Whom+is+attractive+and+can+pull+any+guy+or+woman+he+comes+into+contact+with.+He+loves+playing+with+people%27s+emotions%2C+and+loves+having+people+who+he+can+%22do+things+too%22.+When+he+runs+into+Yuugi%2C+however+he+finds+he+wants+him+and+only+him.+Stunned+by+how+much+he%27s+into+him.+Although%2C+Yuugi+doesn%27t+feel+the+same+about+Yaami.+Nevertheless%2C+once+he%27s+around+Yaami+more+often%2C+he+realizes+that+he+likes+being+Yaami%27s+%22toy%22.+Or%2C+so+he+thought...%0A------------------------------------------------%0A%2A+Puzzleshipping+%0A%2A+Blindshipping+%0A%2ASexual+Content+%0A%2A+Lemon+%26+Smut+%0A%2ARated+R+%0A%2ARape%0A%2ASuicidal+Thoughts%0A%2AYu-Gi-Oh+Fan+Fictional%0A------------------------------------------------&tags=atemu%2Cblindshipping%2Cfanfic%2Cmutouyugi%2Cnewadult%2Cpuzzleshipping%2Csex-slave%2Cyamixyugi%2Cyamiyugi%2Cygo%2Cyu-gi-oh%2Cyugi%2Cyugimutou%2Cyugioh%2Cyugiohfanfic%2Cyugixyami%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/197040592"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201&body=%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%20%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%20-%20%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AB%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F770858819-%25F0%259D%2590%2592%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25B1-%25F0%259D%2590%258F%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25AB%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%25A7%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-%25F0%259D%2590%2582%25F0%259D%2590%25A1%25F0%259D%2590%259A%25F0%259D%2590%25A9%25F0%259D%2590%25AD%25F0%259D%2590%259E%25F0%259D%2590%25AB-1"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"c4a84a6c5d0e61dbea85183864128425\">Raining down on a endlessly tired shift, Mutou Yuugi is behind the counter as he was cleaning off the tables customer's was on. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"55d61155276a1b24bf833928a46e49f2\">He was tired, and slowly exhaling from the exhausting day. He glanced up looking at the television that was up in the corner of the wall. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a7dab2740cb90b8634e4dab89a9cdc1f\">He saw that it was sports, he wasn't really into sports, so therefore what was going on wasn't very entertaining to him. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d1711e5546fc9fb9e39aa6035739c92\">He sighed, as his apron was shorter than most of the workers, he'd assumed it was because he wasn't very tall either. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33904196af0296da63c6d23caa05efed\">He didn't have a lot of muscles, his tender skin and softness of his lips, his eyes being bold and soft with kindness.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7cf57558a1ae678da8497d6b36271843\"> He had purple orbs that shimmers in spotlights, and hair that was spiked but smooth when you touched it. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3cfe2d53d4aa6cd8c5c326c80a7746f7\">He had pouty lips, and smooth hairless skin as well, yet he had no outer area that was really outgoing. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"94d8b15555085ae24463424498abf664\">The other men whom had order drinks, continued to watch the sports that was on the television, as they sipped their drinks pressed against their lips. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"492fa2434d8d9d99754b1829729829c0\">Chuckling and some of them getting angry at the pass the red socks was giving to the others. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f2247ebcb11732597cb6377dd8169bfb\">Yuugi never understood why men was so absorb into sports when reality it was nothing but a big conundrum. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db8becbc16a8d473eff39c843fa30e09\">His bold eyes had turned to the door when someone else walked in and had on a drench coat along with a top hat, as they seemed to be covered with rain.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"430d663a9d396cd2344b909a9360b7cd\">Yuugi noticed this, and realized he'd have to walk home in the rain now. '<i>Great..'</i> he told himself sarcastically as he got annoyed by the weather.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"67743e275177e1c8337d017d605d3977\">He hated rain, and didn't like the fact that it was raining right now, especially when he told himself he'd had plans. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"12cb526234019a03ea6b9d346bdb59c7\">He wanted to go out to the store and grab a few things for his apartment, because he had recently moved in away from his parents. He was finally on his own, and that was all the more worrisome.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f70af352ae7920e32e5d1bff8a6c2739\">He was only 20, and usually some left at 16 or even 18 but Yuugi had a rough childhood, and even then it was hard getting out on his own. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66433010bf82b4e624008a46ec884ac1\">When he finally had done so, he was proud and gratefully for the owner of the lakeside apartments to lend a helping hand. He had changed his mind about Yuugi unable to move in once he had spoken with him. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"500497786070f6e9711db5b2e1790f20\">Yuugi thought it was really sweet and generous of him to do so, for most Yuugi was extremely different and in a way the most sexiest, lovable guy you'll ever meet. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"280d3f3b3ef690aaa507543fbb8dcc98\">The reason for this Yuugi never knew, was it because he talked so sweetly, and had manners. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"608b0448bd55989ab9381d3cdc4ffc85\">Could it be that he never argued back, normally went with others plans and just nodded in agreements? </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"df3da3c97fde121e9c03638544062b1a\">Perhaps, it could be because his body looked so much like a women's, with his lips and skin being soft and his apple shaped booty. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dff1db88eabe61305c7f3ce10ce0d99c\">The cases, was too many of them, and Yuugi never knew and didn't wish to assume. He had to take a guess and went with his personality. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"866559a9ced853af77eb3f3056c1612f\">He could've been extremely wrong however, but no one seemed to tell him the reason anyhow. He whether not think or dwell on it, as the man came to the counter. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48ea9af43bf51b0b6f082f39d363e71f\">\"The usually\" he told Yuugi. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5eee3883961b3c5ff1fb128dc13ac523\">Yuugi nodded and smiled softly, his complexion was matching perfectly. His eyes dazzling with each blink, and eye lashes long and elegant. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"85fa37b69ed576b92ee94728decdab64\">The man smirked at Yuugi in a more sexually way than most man, as he bit his bottom lip gently. Yuugi walked over to grab a glass for him, and then asked what kind of drink he wanted.</p>","page":{"title":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫 - 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/197040592-256-k126449.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=6ab8aaf","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Load More Pages":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Zeo blames Yuugi for everything, and consistently has been harassing him since he started working for him. It leaves Yuugi with a permeant reminder of how useless he is becoming, when he gets blamed for things he doesn’t do. While in the car, it showcases that emotion, as he is sexually harassed by him and threaten. In the apartment, Yuugi blames himself in the end, which leads to one of his closest friend’s coming over.

"It was a long day, but we managed. We might have had some difficulties but we did it, right?" The manager said towards Yuugi.

Yuugi sat there quietly, as his boss was speaking, and he didn't bother to respond. He glanced over at Yuugi as he said nothing, as he sighed with frustration once more. 

"Hey! Boy!" He told him shouting somewhat. Yuugi jolted and sniffed again, hearing his forcefully voice. 

"Y—Yes Mr. Zeo" he said sweetly and softly.

Hearing Yuugi's voice he had calm down in a way, but was still irritable as he sighed and rolled his eyes. The light turned green as he pressed on the gas and continued to talk. 

"I was just saying we had a good day, until you're ass ruined it. So what do you say?" He said firmly and sternly. 

"I—I apologize Mr. Zeo I shall make sure I do better next time." Yuugi said looking his way, and then facing the window once again. 

He felt he might get hit again, so he wanted to sit in the back, but Mr. Zeo always wanted him to sit next to him. Mr. Zeo glanced over with his eyes for a moment at Yuugi, and then back at the road.

He then turned again, and this time looked down, at Yuugi's thighs and sexually smooth legs. He loved how Yuugi looked, and wondered to himself why, he never done something to him by now. 

He then thought about it, and continued to keep those thoughts for now, as he simply turned his eyes back to the road. However, he allowed his right hand to rest on Yuugi's thighs as he rubbed it slowly. 

Yuugi bit down on his lips gently, and ached from feeling this. His face wasn't visible towards him, so he couldn't see Yuugi's face expressions, but Yuugi was very uncomfortable. 

He felt Mr. Zeo rub around on his thighs, and then go down and around against his member area. Yuugi couldn't wait to get to his apartment, and thought that he was driving slow for a reason. 

He then couldn't help but remove Mr. Zeo hand as he couldn't bare to take that anymore. He felt this notion and felt Yuugi remove his hand and was surprised he did. 

He then chuckled and smirked as he had gotten somewhat upset by that, but decided he'd deal with that another time. "What don't like that?" He asked.

Yuugi felt a tiny pain in his chest, and the headache he was feeling. It was mostly from crying, and therefore he slowly parted his lips turning towards him with his face.

"I don't like it... you are my boss." He told him calmly. Mr. Zeo finally got to Yuugi's apartment and he parked the car but kept the doors locked. He then smirked and leaned over against Yuugi and kept that position. 

Yuugi slowly moved away somewhat backing up a little, as he looked down and kept his grip on his apron and shirt. "Haha, really, your boss? Is that your excuse?" He asked him once more.

He then slowly moved his hand towards his hair, and brushed it behind Yuugi's ear. Yuugi closed his eyes and felt him do so, as he couldn't move. He didn't wish to be fired and he didn't wish to be beaten or choked again.

Perhaps, it was his purpose to be someone like this, even though he felt he was ugly, others didn't. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason that's what was going on for awhile now.

He then slowly put his hand against Yuugi's cheek once more, and smirked as he got closed and leaned over more. Yuugi was completely immobilized and felt stiff.

He then gulped gently, as he took his hand gently off his cheeks and felt himself about to cry again. "Please..." Yuugi demanded vaguely. 

"Please what? Pleasure you..." he said finishing Yuugi's words.

"N—no... I don't want that— your much older than me." Yuugi tried to explain.

"Age is nothing but a number." He told Yuugi.

"I— I don't mean too be rude but age is important to me, I'd like to date someone I really... like. You are a nice man, but you have a wife..." he told his boss. 

Once he did that he closed his eyes, as he was squeezing them shut and felt him get grab by the throat again. "Shut you're fucking face!" He told Yuugi. 

"You wanna know something you little brat...I could honestly, kill you right now and no one would give a damn..." he said seductively in Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi had his eyes looking over at Mr. Zeo has he was getting choked out, in the seat. As Yuugi sat there and couldn't breathe or do anything. He felt completely frozen up and was scared. 

"I could even rape you right now, if I wanted too and no one would come..." he proclaimed. Yuugi tears came down as he felt frighten and didn't know what to do but listen. 

"Would you want that! Huh!? Ya little shit." He asked Yuugi angrily. Yuugi cried more and parted his lips as the soft whimper came from him as he said no. 

He then released Yuugi as he climb back over to his own chair as Yuugi sat there quietly. He then was breathing slowly in and out as his hair covered his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sharp! Afternoon. Don't be late or else..." he said harshly as Yuugi simply sat there and sniffed. 

"Now get the fuck out my car." He told him, finally as he turned back to start his car up. Yuugi slowly got out the car and closed the door gently as he walked to his apartment door. 

Mr. Zeo watched him, as Yuugi slowly unlocked it and then quickly rushed inside and closed it. He then slammed it and locked it shut, as he fell to ground again.

He slid down, and whimpered and cried aloud as he was choking. Sobbing on his own clothes, he was tired and frankly felt so alone. He didn't want to keep living like this, as he got up.

He then went to his bathroom and grab some pill bottles, as he thought about overdosing on some meds. Then, he'd be dead and no one could do these horrible things to him anymore. 

It being in the morning, anyhow and no one would be able to find his body till hours later. He wished for that, as he stared at the pills in his hands. 

However he couldn't draw himself to do so, he wanted someone else to take his life. He was too frighten to do it himself, but then again his mother would be very disappointed. 

He then cried once more, continuously doing so, as he balled up into a ball and sat on the couch. His life was a living nightmare and rape wherever you go. 

He wanted to forget about this day, and all the other painful days, because of this. He wanted to quit that job, and he had too before he was killed.

Nevertheless, he couldn't be jobless or he'd lose the apartment. He wanted to turn to the landlord but he wouldn't be help either.

He was just as pedophile as his own boss, and one day had flirted with him too. It was endlessly sex with men, and it was making him sick, as he had rushed to the bathroom again.

After he had finished gagging and threw up somewhat, he realized he never got days off. His boss would make him work endlessly hours, and other co workers would get off before him. 

He was the only one whom worked nights, and it was with the manager and no one else. He didn't know that that's what he was doing intentionally.

He wanted to have Yuugi alone, every night to do these things to him. He wonder if the co-workers knew this, when he gotten hired. 

Even so, if they did they weren't very good people, and more so selfish by not telling him in advanced. Yuugi didn't have any friends forreal, but he had one that lived in japan. 

This person however wasn't very close, and was hours away from him. However, when Yuugi was down or had suicide thoughts he usually turned towards him. 

Yuugi walked over and picked up his house phone and dialed his number into it. He then awaited for it to ring, as he pasted around the house. 

Hearing it stop, someone on the end saying hello who is this, Yuugi broke down and quickly tried to speak. "P—please is Honō there?" He asked crying.

"Oh umm- yeah sure are you alright?" The girl asked as she was frighten by Yuugi's voice and shaking tone. "Y—yes I'm fine just please I need to speak with him." He asked again.

She nodded and said "one moment then." As she walked off and went to give him the phone. He was playing video games in his house as he smiled and got cheerfully hearing Yuugi. 

"Hey! Pal of mines how's it going?" He asked and then suddenly stopped hearing Yuugi crying as he paused his game. He then immediately knew what was happening as he went to another room to speak with him on the phone. 

"Hey hey just breathe just breathe I'm here." He told him.

"I—I'm so scared I'm going to kill my self." Yuugi told Honō as they spoke. 

"No no no I told you, you need to quit that damn job! Have you found another one yet?" He asked him concerned.

"N—no, I can't this isn't working, I haven't found anything." He told Honō frantically.

Honō got irritated and annoyed as he didn't like Yuugi in this predicament. He was extremely upset that this was happening and he nodded to himself with a plan. 

"You know what." He told him. 

"What..." Yuugi said sniffly.

"I'm coming over there for a few days, until you find a job. Don't! Tell me not to worry about it and don't tell me you got this." He demanded and ordered. 

Yuugi was quiet and didn't know what to say in that moment as he felt himself more relaxed but still tense and scared. Hearing harsh tones in general always made Yuugi cry, due to every one else.

"Please Yuugi, stop crying I promise I'll be there tomorrow morning." He told Yuugi confidently. 

"What about you're girlfriend? And—-and your job?" He asked him.

"Don't worry about it I'll call my boss and let him know what's happening, just stay strong for the rest of the evening and I'll be there tomorrow." He told Yuugi once again.

"Okay?" He responded.

Yuugi then smiled softly in a way, as he was relived more by what he had told him. He then, sighed as Honō smiled as well, and Yuugi walked to his kitchen. "Thanks, Honō." He finished saying. 

"No problem if you aren't sleep by 3am I'll call again to check up on you." He told Yuugi and then finished the call as he told him bye.

"Okay, goodbye." He said as he heard Honō hang up the phone. Yuugi then sniffed once more and finished making his pasta he was doing from the leftovers. 

He then heated it up in the microwave and rushed over towards his bedroom and started to take off his apron. When doing so, he slowly stop when he got to his shirt and looked at his neck. 

He saw the bruises he had and the small finger prints from bosses and men he'd encounter with. Yuugi after all was into men, but for some reason all the men around here were abusive.

He'd dreamed he would die alone anyhow, and that's probably what would've happened as he took off his work shirt. He then was bare and also took off his shorts as well.

He walked around naked and free, as his arousal was somewhat hard due to Mr. Zeo touching his thighs. He hated that he got a boner slightly from it, but it was just a nasty horny moment. 

He decided he'd take a shower once he was done eating anyhow. He then grab a long shirt that was drape enough over his own body and put it on.

Afterwards, he walked out his room and the television was on as it was cartoons. Although he was 20 he never got enough of cartoons and it was just a habit.

He wanted to watch something lively and not something serious that could hurt or bring back memories. He went to the kitchen grab his pasta and walked back to the bedroom. 

Closing his door and locking it, he sat down on his bed and watched television as he was thinking about tomorrow. He hoped this time Honō didn't go back on his word.

There were other times he was suppose to come but never did, because he said he had to do something else. Once he was finished he would've came through but never did. 

Yuugi being so nice never commented on it, but now it being so serious and out of it. He couldn't help but lose hope in Honō's words. 

Now being 1:40am he decided he was done with his food and he'd go take a nice shower. He grab his towel from his bathroom and took of the shirt he had put on.

He placed it in the hamper and step into the shower as he turned the water on. The water hitting his skin, as he felt the warmth of the water.

His arousal being splashed with it, and his nipples being pink and roundish as well. His hair dripping now soaked with the water as he picked up the soap. 

He grab his scrubber and the soap placing it together as he rub it against it. Doing that, he then placed it down and used it on his body. 

The water and soap got into him as he started to clean his body. The bruises burned slightly as he wanted to get them off of him. 

He always had to lie to people and say he fell down, on the account of not wanting to die by Mr. Zeo. He finished cleaning himself as he turned the water off.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom, he then sighed with the attempt to relax more. He looked out his window and saw the bridge from where he was.

It was beautiful this early in the morning, as he grab is towel and wrap it around him. He then turned off the bathroom lights, walking over to his bed and throwing the towel down.

Managing to grab some lotion, deodorant and some colon so he could smell nice. He thought about going to work smelly, so maybe that'll turn them off.

He however didn't feel comfortable doing that as he never wanted to stink in the first place. He then grab another shirt along with some briefs as he put those on. Climbing into the bed and turning down the volume for his television.

Getting into the covers he wrapped himself up, but couldn't help but cry because of today. He knew what afternoon would bring, and he wasn't ready for it.

He hated work, hated life and hated everything that was happening to him. He knew it would only get worse, because no matter what happened, he couldn't break free.


End file.
